Lights Out
by fleurily
Summary: The Noah Family finds themselves in the dark when a storm blows the power out. Ten of twentyfive for 24xmas.


The electricity burnt out at exactly six o' clock in the afternoon in the midst of a storm, leaving the Noah family sitting in the dark as the bulbs faded into black with a soft buzzing noise. Rhode and the twins screamed at the top of their lungs, of course, though Tiki couldn't fathom why it was necessary, and he moved to start a fire in the hearth of his bedroom. It didn't take long for the herd to move in, tumbling through his door in a mess of pajamas and squealing children. Jasdero had a bloody nose, probably from falling into a few walls on the way, but the other two seemed intact enough as they ran around in a circle on the rug.

Tiki ignored the babbling and shrieking from the trio, simply getting the fire burning well and digging through his drawers for a few extra candles to stick on the dresser and bedside table. Matches were readily available, of course, and it didn't take long to have the room tolerably well lit. The children had worn themselves out by the time he'd finished, falling on top of each other on the floor and gasping for air between giggles. He observed them with a slightly less than enthused expression, fiddling with the box of matches mindlessly.

"Jasdero, what the hell did you do to your face?" He finally noticed the bloodied nose with a tone of disdain, rolling his eyes as the three Noah burst into hysterical giggles. "Of course, silly to ask." Tiki turned to go get a damp towel from the bathroom, returning a few moments later to kneel down and start cleaning the boy's face off. Rhode went skittering off to jump on the bed as Debitt sat up to watch, expression one of concerned fascination as he watched Tiki's first aid efforts. Jasdero giggled as Tiki gently cuffed him on the side of the head, tumbling over into his twin in an exaggerated reaction.

"What're we going to do now, Tiki?" Rhode flounced a bit on the comforter, watching the man expectantly. Tiki sighed loudly, rocking back on his heels thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Rhode. I didn't plan on having a convention in my bedroom tonight." That set them off yet again, leaving Tiki standing and looking entirely unenthused as they roared with laughter. They all had their minds in the gutter, in Tiki's opinion, but he knew the Earl would fly out from the wardrobe or something with a rebuttal if he started in on them about it. Instead, Tiki just moved over to his small shelf of books, perusing the spines for something interesting to tune out their insanity.

"You should read us a story!" Rhode's suggestion was met with groans from the twins, but Tiki took a book off the shelf with a soft smile. The twins were still griping as he got on the bed, moving to the center and laying back against the pillows comfortably. He opened an arm for Rhode as she slid up beside him, head resting on his shoulder and arms hugging his neck possessively. "Story?"

Tiki shook his head slightly, opening the book to the first page delicately. "I don't read to whiny brats." Jasdero protested that loudly, crawling up onto the mattress with some pleading babbles as Debitt snarled something about traitors from his spot on the floor.

The pair that was nicely settled in shifted as Jasdero clambered over them for a spot on Tiki's other side, curling up next to him with a bubbly purring sound. "Read to Jasdero, Tiki!"

The man shook his head with a tsking sound, reading the first page silently as he replied. "I don't perform for small audiences."

"Bullshit!" Debitt snarled, jumping up on the end of the bed and pointing his gun at Tiki threateningly. "You read to Rhode by herself all the time!"

"Shut up and sit down so he'll read, Debitt!" Rhode was starting to get annoyed, eyes narrowing in frustration as she glared at the dark-haired twin. "You two can go find something else to do if you won't stop it!" The boy seemed ready to retaliate with some physical violence for a long minute, teeth bared in a snarl, but he finally dropped the gun to his side with a hiss. It took a few awkward adjustments as he draped himself right above everyone's heads on the pillows, but finally they could sit still, Tiki still reading away as casually as always while the three waited expectantly.

"Tiki?" Rhode poked him carefully after several silent minutes, big blue eyes shining with hope. "Just one story?"

An exaggerated sigh, a roll of the eyes- he really couldn't resist that expression when she was asking for that kind of thing. "Fine, fine. No messing around, though, or I'll stop and you'll be going back to your rooms!" The conditions were met with enthusiastic agreement from all sides, and he turned the pages to pass the introduction of the book. A collective exhale passed through the group as he readied himself to read, voice dancing across the words as though they were music to be sung.

"_Marley was dead: to begin with_."


End file.
